


Fly high free bird

by OhLordyItJordy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suga's cat??, daisuga - Freeform, i don't even remember, rip suga's mom, suga can sing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLordyItJordy/pseuds/OhLordyItJordy
Summary: In which Suga is a huge fucking dork and if I'm self projecting then that's no one's business.





	Fly high free bird

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna drop this here.

God, Sugawara had a voice.

Daichi suggested a study break, not the sudden urge to collapse onto the kitchen floor and pray to whatever god or deity that blessed his boyfriend with the vocal chords he had. Then again, that's what Daichi usually felt when they were together. In fact, when the shorter boy confessed to him, he actually did drop and start praying, leaving poor Sugawara to fend for himself against a panicking Asahi and the suggestive comments from Tanaka and Nishinoya.

As Daichi remembered that moment, Sugawara seemed to get more into the song. His voice grew louder, and he started bopping to the music. A flash of green caught Daichi's attention, and he noticed the earbuds that disconnected Suga from the rest of the world.

_He might not even be aware of himself singing._

He recognized that song, he'd heard his boyfriend hum it multiple times. Though he'd never heard him actually sing it before. He might have not completely understood the words- it was in English, after all- but the song was mostly guitar anyway. Now his boyfriend was singing, and he felt beyond blessed. Then, Sugawara stopped singing, instead of breaking out an air guitar. Daichi thought it was not possible to love this dork anymore, he'd have to make the twelfth tally on the chart now.

Daichi clapped his hand over his mouth as Suga slid across the kitchen floor, still playing his 'guitar'. He began singing again, and Daichi had to lean on the counter. How had his boyfriend not noticed him yet? He's wheezing. He could choke to death and Sugawara would never notice.

Of course, that's when Suga stood and turned. Instead of continuing to show the world-just Daichi, really, maybe the cat- his guitar skills, he jumped with a squeak. Daichi didn't have time to compose himself enough to catch his falling boyfriend.

Sugawara landed on his butt with a thud. They locked eyes, neither knowing how to react.

Daichi snorted and bubbled into laughter again. Suga could feel the heat rising to his face. He wasn't sure whether to laugh because his boyfriend had caught him rocking out, or because he'd witnessed his embarrassing fall. He decided both were okay.

They laughed until they cried(Daichi was already crying, to be honest), and then more. Both of their stomachs were aching, but they didn't care.

_Can't stop won't stop, I guess._

The two did stop, finally. Neither made a move to get up, so they both laid there, catching their breath.

"Are you alright?" Daichi finally asked.

"Stung a little, but I'm fine," Suga hiccupped, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Suga breathed.

"We should probably get up,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Neither moved.

"We're not going to, are we?"

"I'm not, you can if you want." Daichi laughed at his boyfriend's vague gesture to move.

"Then I won't, either."

So they stayed like that and eventually fell asleep. On the floor.

That is, until Sugawara's mom came home, waking them both up with a scream. Though, what would you expect if someone comes home after a tiring day to find their son and his boyfriend unconscious on the kitchen floor?

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: Suga was listening to Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd


End file.
